


Sick Day

by come_on_ace



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/come_on_ace/pseuds/come_on_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carisi gets sick and Barba takes care of him all the while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

Carisi went into work that day with a splitting headache. He sat down with a wince and breathed out a sigh at the workload he knew he’d have to get through before the day’s end. He opened a folder and stared at the words that swam in his vision. Then he closed it. Then opened it. He kept opening the folder for a few seconds and closing until Rollins walked over and placed her hand down firmly on the folder.

“What is with you? You do know how to read, right?” she asked him.

Carisi tilted his head and peered up at her. 

Before he could say anything Rollins nodded her head at him. “Get to work.”

He rolled his eyes before taking a bottle of Advil out of his desk drawer and swallowing a couple. The hours ticked by slowly and monotonously. Carisi hated being stuck at his desk, but the worse feeling he grew the more he was glad he was still there.

When his shift was over he was relieved to leave the precinct and head home. He had just arrived at his apartment door when he felt his stomach turn. He hurried to get his keys out and into the lock. After dropping them a few times he gave up and slowly eased himself to the floor to wait until the urge to vomit had passed. He leaned back against the door and sat for a few minutes closing his eyes wearily. 

His eyes shot open in surprise when suddenly the door he was leaning against wasn’t behind him anymore. He fell back into a pair of legs giving a shout of surprise.

He looked up into a pair of questioning brown eyes that belong to Raphael Barba.

“Why in the world, Sonny, are you just sitting outside your apartment door? You could have finished taking the keys from your hand and inserted them into the lock or you could have knocked or you could even have…” he trailed off as he got a better look of the other man. Sweat ran down his forehead and his face was flushed.

“Are you okay Sonny?” he asked with a touch of concern to his voice. He reached down and pressed the back of his hand to his forehead. “You’re burning up, let’s get you inside.”  
He reached down to help him up, but was pushed away with a feeble gesture from Sonny “No, don’t, I can do it myself.”

Barba ignored his protests and slipped his arm over his shoulder and heaved him to his feet. “I’m okay. Just a little sick and I can walk myself,” he mumbled into Barba’s ear.

“Yeah, yeah. We both know what a big, grownup boy you are,” Barba told him as they walked to the bedroom.

Inside he laid Sonny gently down on the bed and attempted to take Sonny’s shirt off but was stopped with a swat of his hand.

“Could you not?” he said as he pushed Sonny’s hand out of the way and proceeded to undress him and redress him in pyjamas.

Barba moved to leave the room when Sonny grabbed his arm. “Where’re you going,” he asked, “Don’t leave Rafi.”

“I’m just going to the kitchen, I’ll be right back.” Barba gazed at him softly before leaving the room.

He returned after a few minutes with a glass of water and pills, a wet washcloth, and a thermometer. 

“Open your mouth a bit for me, okay?” he asked. When Sonny complied he put the thermometer in his mouth and waited a moment.

“Well, you do have a fever. Your temperature is 101.8. That’s not bad as long as it stays down during the night”

Barba opened the bottle of pills and shook out a couple. “Sit up and open your mouth again,” he said. “Here’s some water.” He put the cool glass to Sonny’s mouth and tilted it a little.

Sonny swallowed the pills without difficulty and groaned as he lied back down.

Barba laid the cold washcloth over his forehead, “Try and get some rest. I’ll be back to check on you in a little bit.”

He spent an idle hour watching television before checking on Sonny again. He was sleeping when he walked into the room and he didn’t want to wake him to take his temperature, so he pressed his hand to his forehead. It felt about the same and he didn’t look to be any worse.

Later, though, when he was going to bed it was apparent that Sonny had been tossing and turning. The blankets that were on him were on the floor and the sheet was half off and twisted around his sweating body.

He sighed and set to straightening the bed as carefully as possible so he wouldn’t disturb the person lying on it. But he wasn’t careful enough he saw as Sonny’s eyes slowly opened.

“Hey,” he said softly, “I’m sorry I woke you I was-“ He was cut off by Sonny quickly pushing himself up on one elbow and vomiting over the side of the bed. Barba hurried to his side and rubbed his back as he continued to throw up. When he was done he laid his head down with a groan.

“Are you okay,” Barba asked quietly.

“Mmfine,” he mumbled. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’ll clean it up in a minute. I just want to take your temperature again first.” He put the thermometer into his mouth again and frowned at the number on the screen. “It’s a little higher. How do you feel?”

“Tired. Awful.”

“Okay. Go back to sleep. You’ll probably feel better in the morning,” Barba said, hoping it’s true. He cleaned up the mess before laying down on the other side of the bed. When he reached over to put his hand on Sonny he could feel his body heat even before his fingers come into contact with skin. With the pyjama shirt long since removed sweat trailed down his back as he tossed and turned in discomfort.

Early the next morning Barba woke up to find a body draped over him. A hot sticky body, and not the good kind. Tired and annoyed to have a weight on him first thing in the morning he shoved the body off of him. It wasn’t till that body groaned did he remember that it was Sonny and he was sick and that shove probably didn’t do him any good.

He rolled over to look at him, chagrined. “Sorry Sonny,” he whispered contritely. 

"Mmm," was his reply. Then Sonny adjusted so he was looking at Barba. 

"How do you feel," Barba asked before reaching over to feel his forehead. "You're still warm."

"Pretty shitty." He closed his eyes. Before long he was back asleep.

Barba pressed a kiss to the back of Sonny's hand and went back asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
